Love Letter
by FFlove190
Summary: After Cawlin asks Link to deliver a love letter, Link decides to write his own to Pipit. Oneshot. PipitxLink. Fluff.


**A/N:** This idea has been sitting on my hard drive for years. I finally got around to writing it. Enjoy.

**Love Letter**

Link stared at the envelope in his hand. No matter how he turned it, it was just a letter. If he bothered to look at it closely, as he had, he could see that it was made of the lowest quality paper found in Skyloft. Even the was seal (that might have been a lofting) was smudged. With rough grains and a limp ribbon, it should have been the least imposing thing he'd seen in months.

It didn't come to life, it didn't attack him, it didn't poison him, it didn't hurl magic at him; it was just an envelope. There was no way it could bite, gnash, or otherwise dig into his flesh. But it was terrifying. Of all the enemies the chosen hero had faced, this was perhaps the most frightening of them all. This... love letter to Karane.

Life had started out simply on Skyloft this morning. Link had barely been able to count the days since he had last been home; his last mission to the surface had dragged on longer than he had wished. So he decided to check in with the townspeople. It was his usual routine of simply waving at them and asking how they were. The conversations usually turned into a request for help. Link didn't really mind helping; it was always a nice change of pace to see someone's face light up with a smile instead of watching a bokoblin writhe in agony as he slashed it down. As usual, his routine started at Pipit's house and pull out the gust bellows. He had a nagging fear that Mallara might just drown in all the dirt she made. Link always hoped he would see Pipit there while he was blowing away the dust, but the older boy was always busy with something.

Out of habit, Link always went to the academy last. By the time he had gone around town, he usually managed to check in with everyone – save the most important. Pipit was always at the academy. Sometimes he was tutoring other students or tending his loftwing and other times he was on patrol; but he was never far. Link could always find him there. Seeing him was a fantastic way to end his brief vacation from the surface. On this particular day, a moping Cawlin had managed to capture his full attention before he even reached Pipit.

The former bully had somehow, almost instantaneously, grown a crush on Karane. Link thought it was a bit odd, but he had been gone a while last time. Three days was a great deal of time when he considered all the soap operas he'd witnessed on Skyloft. Besides, it really wasn't his place to comment on other people's affairs, especially when it came to love. While the short knight-in-training swooned and sung praises of his upperclassman, he asked Link for a simple favor: to deliver a love letter. As much as he would have liked to help, Link found himself wondering about the poor hand he'd stumbled into in the bathroom the night before; it was so desperate for paper... and Karane had all those books, she didn't need any more. When he told Cawlin that the paper would be better left to the hand, he got a fierce slap and an order (maybe it was more of a promise) to deliver it to the older girl.

So Link stood there for a while, staring at the letter. It wasn't that he didn't care for Cawlin's feelings, but that poor hand was in such desperate need for paper. Besides, Karane might feel awkward if she was given the letter; or, worse, Link would be the go between for conversations and messages whenever he got back to Skyloft. He liked both of them (Cawlin maybe a little less) and only wanted their happiness, but he didn't want to be reminded of something he couldn't have. He managed to bite back his sigh. Whatever happened would happen; Link had promised to help so he would.

As usual, Link found Karane in the classroom's library. Though the knight didn't look it, she was quite the bookworm. More often than not she was deep in a book or talking with the teachers about things that sounded quite mysterious. Stepping closer, the young hero smiled and tapped her shoulder.

But the redhead didn't notice Link's presence. Instead she mumbled her thoughts, "Oh Pipit... how can I get you to notice me?" She lifted her eyes up wistfully before giving at start. "Ah! Link! Uhh, what's the matter? Do you, uh... need something?"

The mumble should have escaped Link's notice. It wasn't something he should have heard in the first place; another one of her mumbles that he should have ignored. But the words pierced his spine as sharply as any arrow. He stood there dumbfounded.

Karane and Pipit? Link hadn't even entertained the thought. He had been too busy thinking about the possibilities of Cawlin and Karane. If nothing else, Karane was a frank girl and when something was on her mind she spoke it (sometimes mumbled it), but she always got her point across. Though people assumed otherwise, Link wasn't an idiot. He could tell that Karane only had eyes for Pipit. In fact, he could predict that being given the letter could spur the girl into confessing her feelings. If the hero gave her this letter... his imagination painted his upperclassmen together: holding hands as they watched the sunset on a distant island, as they ran through flowers, swam through ponds, caught bugs – holding each other, kissing each other, loving each other! The fantasies that he had buried in his heart suddenly threatened to explode inside of him; fantasies where Karane abruptly replaced Link's role. It felt hard to breathe.

Link loved Pipit. It was a heinous love that could never be returned – but he loved all the same. When they were children, Zelda had laughed at him when he thought he could marry Pipit. Men couldn't love like that; it wasn't even allowed. It hadn't been long after that the headmaster had told him so. It was impossible. Even when he silently disobeyed, there was no information to be found anywhere. There were no books about boys falling in love with other boys, or whispers in the academy about how to woo another boy. He should have given up when the world was against him like that. But, Link had never been able to quell the feeling. Instead, his desire to be beside Pipit had only grown over the years. In those years, he had never considered that he might lose Pipit to another. The thought that it could happen sent a spark of agony through the adventurer's chest.

"Never mind," the swordsman said. The letter was crushed in his iron grip.

"You're so weird, Link," Karane giggled. She didn't even wait for him to retreat before she returned to her mumbled thoughts.

The hero retreated and locked himself in the dorm. Hours passed. Still he sat, staring at the letter. The letter that could bring him no physical pain, yet was a greater challenge than any he had faced. An entire day had been wasted on thinking; it had only given him a headache.

Link wasn't one to sit around and think of the possibilities. Those were always too grim to dwell on. Thinking three steps ahead was different than thinking about the far-reaches of his action. When he started thinking farther than what he was going to do next, all he could see was blackness. The doubts that dwelt in his heart rose to the surface: the prospect that he might fail. He didn't have to think about what would happen when that happened, everyone he met had painted a clear enough picture. If he didn't succeeded, it would bring darkness to everyone and everything. All he had to do was focus on what he had to do next and his ultimate goal. For his adventure it was simple: save Zelda, defeat Ghirahim, and defeat Demise.

And, for this particular task, his goal was Pipit.

Ever since he was little, the hero had always known he needed to confess. In his dreams, it went swimmingly well; and from that all his fantasies had been born. But, Link knew that reality wouldn't be so kind. To start things, the swordsman was horrible at talking; when he opened his mouth he sounded like a bumbling idiot or an insensitive jerk. Even if he had found the right words, there was no telling how Pipit could react. Somehow, he always had the feeling that nothing would go quite right if he just blurted it out. As he grew older, he suspected that he might just find himself on the wrong side of the sword if he did. He had never figured out how to go about it. A puzzle that had been unsolved for years.

A crinkle brought Link's attention back to the forgotten envelope. He had gripped it so hard that it lost it's shape. Perhaps...

Cawlin had written a love letter. Couldn't Link do the same? It was obvious to the hero that Karane could never accept the short bully's love – especially not when her eyes were clouded with Pipit (it was hard to break free from the spell; Link knew: he tried for years); and it was as hopeless that Pipit would return Link's feelings if he just let them fall out of his mouth. Perhaps if he just wrote the words down... Pipit oculd accept it?

A familiar warmth emanated from his back that told him Fi would soon be before him. The sword had been, as she usually was, silent for most of his thoughts. Even though she could hear them as well as if he voiced the words, she only spoke when she was addressed or had a proposed course of action for him. "Master," she intoned. "I predict with 90% probability that Pipit will reject you if the letter is signed. There is a 75% probability that he will reject you in assuming it is a jest, Master." Or she disagreed with him. He forgot that one.

Link sighed. Being taken as a joke was almost worse than being punched, at least then his feelings would have been acknowledged. If Pipit thought it was all a joke, the hero could never fight the battle to win his heart. But, there was a slim chance he could be taken seriously. Ever since he was small, the hero had always fought the odds; even when he knew he could never win. But having Fi spell them out so clearly was a bit deflating. All of this thinking was making his head heavy and he let it fall into his fists. The unsent letter crumbled in protest.

"However," the sword spirit continued. "if the letter is unsigned, the probability that he will accept your proposal will increase by 15%."

The hero glanced up at his companion. He couldn't read her thoughts as she could his and neither could her face or voice belie emotion; but Link knew she was trying to cheer him up. Managing a smile, the swordsman slowly put down Cawlin's letter on the bed. After sundown he would give it to the ghostly had just as he had promised not to.

"Thanks, Fi."

* * *

It was long after nightfall by the time Link had finished. Several drafts had found themselves crumpled on the floor after Fi's harsh critiques. If it hadn't been too poetic, it had been too blunt; and if it hadn't been romantic enough, it was boring. He hadn't realized swords possessed such vast literary skills. During the process, the swordsman had stolen out two times to fetch more paper. The end result had his sword's full approval. After sealing it with an emblem of the loftwing, Link was ready. It was time to deliver the letter.

He had already decided to leave it at Pipit's house. That had mostly been Fi's decision. While the hero wanted to hand it over directly, they had deliberated between drafts and his sword pointed out the flaws in that plan. If he handed Pipit the letter, the hero knew he would just stand there and wait for a response; he would probably linger around Skyloft until he managed to get Pipit to give an answer. Link didn't know how long that could take – hours, days, maybe weeks – but it would be a serious blow to his quest. The longer he dawdled, the stronger the threat grew. So it was best to leave the letter where his crush could find it. Link was lucky swords were so intelligent.

Dropping by the bathroom to give the ghostly hand Cawlin's letter (the hand was deeply appreciative so the teen didn't feel too guilty), Link set off towards Pipit's house. As usual, he was forced to sneak out of the second story. This time he even had to sneak across the expanse of the academy just in case Pipit was nearby. The youth desperately to get caught, but the weight of Fi on his back reminded him to stick to the plan.

Once he was finally outside of Pipit's usual patrol route did Link break into run. The familiar nightscape of Skyloft became a blur to him as he ran. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. A thrill burned in his stomach. The same one he got when stepping up against a monster that seemed unbeatable – that same one that bloomed in his veins when he realized the strategy to it's defeat.

As he neared Pipit's home, the hero slowed and tried to calm his buzzing nerves. It wouldn't do any good to barge in grinning like a fool, no matter how eager he was. The light in the windows told him that Mallara was still awake. He could already see her standing there in her quiet and wise way, laughing at things he didn't understand. It would be just like always. However, things couldn't always go calmly.

"We've been over this, Mom!" Pipit's voice shouted. Pausing for only a moment, the swordsman maneuvered to the window. The glass was too thick to see through, but he had learned from Zelda that listening outside windows was the best way to eavesdrop. It wasn't that he wanted to, but eavesdropping was usually better than walking into a heated argument like this. Especially when Pipit sounded so angry. The older teen was rarely angry. It was always a warranted anger, usually stemming from mistreatment of a loftwing or bullying. So what could his mother have done to make him so angry?

Mallara's offered him a placation, but it only served to rile him further.

"How can I not be mad?! It's been obvious lately that you've been giving someone Rupees to clean the house! I gave you that money so you could buy some bread!" The words brought a fierce pang of guilt to Link's gut. He had done something horrible. Cleaning their house in exchange for money was tantamount to robbery. He felt lower than a moldworm. But Pipit wasn't finished. "If you keep spending money like this, I won't have any money to go to the Knight Academy! I didn't take that ob patrolling just so you could live a life of luxury! You've got to stop doing this!"

Everyone had their own misfortunes. Regardless of whether he was on Skyloft or not, the dramas and struggles would continue. It was hard to compare his quest with Pipit's struggles, but Link couldn't help it. Every step forward involved a sacrifice along the line. It was painful to think that he had been taking advantage of Mallara when he only wanted to help. The front door flung open.

Link turned to see Pipit standing there. His cheeks were red and his features cast in a dark glower. The expression faded the moment he noticed he had company. "Oh... hey, there Link... what could you want at this hour? You... didn't hear any of that, did you? There's no way you heard, right?" There was a desperate edge to the words.

"Sorry..." Link replied automatically. The entire conversation had left him too shocked to be anything but honest.

"Oh... You heard!" Pipit furrowed his brow as he often did when thinking. It only took a moment for him to gather himself with a breath and continue. "It's true. I'm working the night patrol to earn some money! But don't look at me like that! You're not exactly Mr. Perfect either, are you, Mr. Eavesdropper! Maybe we should just forget about everything that happened here tonight!" The edge in Pipit's eyes had Link nodding silently in agreement. The hero wanted to tell him he had been the person cleaning their house, but Pipit was already stomping away.

For a while, Link just watched his retreating back. The love letter seemed a little pointless now. If Pipit found out that _he_ had been the one cleaning their house, his chances would plummet. A soft pulse on his back from Fi only confirmed his fears. The swordsman had never planned on taking Mallara's money – he just wanted her well wishes and maybe some assurance that Pipit and his family wouldn't suffocate under all that dust – but the woman was stubborn about the strangest things. It wasn't like he had ever needed it. Half the time he couldn't even stuff all the rupees he found in his wallet.

Maybe Link should give him some money. The hero had an excess from all that adventuring; it wasn't like he couldn't earn it back easily either. Luckily, Link had a spare knapsack on him. It was made to hold paper, but it should hold a few rupees. He remembered that Pipit had a certain fondness for keeping everything in it's right place, so he hoped it wouldn't be too odd to give him the sack too.

Link entered the house. Pipit's mother greeted him with her usual cheery smile and he replied in kind. It was a bit odd that she acted none out of the ordinary, almost as if the argument hadn't even happened. He had been the root of it, after all. Quietly he set the envelope and knapsack on Pipit's desk; she hadn't noticed him do it. Before bidding her goodnight, he exchanged a few words with Mallara . She waved to him lazily in turn. As he stepped from the house, a chill wind steeped through his chain mail. That was a foreboding sign.

"Master," Fi intoned from her sheath. "I suggest a proper rest before returning to your duty."

Link nodded, even as he fought the onset of a yawn. His crush wouldn't see the letter for a while yet; nothing would happen tonight. Nervous energy still swirled inside Link's stomach, but it could do little against the battle of sleep. Spending half the day ruminating and the rest of it writing letters had been more exhausting that Link anticipated. After a good night's sleep, he would return to his adventure.

* * *

Patrolling had managed to ease the worse of Pipit's anger. Stomping around had drained his energy quicker than he'd ever admit. Instead his anger melted into to frustration and then morphed to paranoia. The last was typical when he was on patrol. After all, he wasn't even given a sword. There wasn't much he could do to ward away monsters except give them a good hard punch in the snout. And, of course, Link hadn't even been asked to give back the sword he 'borrowed' from the training hall; in fact he got an upgrade!

Now, Pipit wasn't jealous. He could never be jealous of Link. It just wouldn't be right. Link was a good kid, if absent-minded and naive. When they were younger, he had always rushed headlong into danger like he had a death wish. He had always been naturally gifted, and where he struggled Zelda had been there to complement him. The two had practically been joined at the hip. They had been a perfect match and everyone in Skyloft knew it. But now Zelda had fallen below the clouds.

Since that fateful day, Link was rarely around Skyloft. No one seemed to know just where he disappeared to. The fact that his loftwing was nestled at the goddess statue told Pipit that he was nearby. But where? He had no idea.

If the rumors were true, Link was on an adventure to save Zelda. As much as it made Pipit laugh, it also made him wince. No one who fell through the clouds came back. Not once in their entire history had it happened. Those days after Zelda's disappearance had been solemn. The mere absence of her boundless energy drove deep sadness into the hearts of Skyloft's denizens. Yet, Link had somehow managed to turn his depression into boundless optimism and energy. Whatever stupid idea Link was off doing this time, it was probably better than sitting around moping.

Of course, this was just another thing that Pipit needed to learn from the kid. The didn't didn't have time to mope. He had to somehow balance the woes of school, work, his loftwing, and his mother without losing his mind. It had to start with buying his mother bread next time. He would never trust her with money again.

The moon was getting low in the sky, a sign that his patrol was ending. Instructor Horwell replaced him. The teacher was practically nocturnal, as far as the student could tell. And though Pipit didn't tell anyone, he knew his teacher liked to sneak off and play with an angry remlit or two. To each his own, the knight-in-training reminded himself.

After a long patrol, the youth made the annoying trek back to his house. It involved a few bites and scratches from the wandering monsters, but nothing life-threaning. It would have been nice to crawl into bed at the academy – after all, it was just a few steps away; but Pipit didn't stay at the dorms. His peers thought that he stayed at home to look after his mom, which was only partly true. In large part, he couldn't afford it. As it was, even with patrolling, he could barely afford tuition. Besides Zelda, Pipit was one of the few knights-in-training that had relatives on Skyloft. Considering the fact that many knights-to-be came from far away islands, Pipit's own tuition was triple theirs. As if to rub it in orphans, like Link, often had their fee waived until achieving knighthood. It didn't help things that Pipit's mother was completely hopeless with money.

When he became a knight, he could afford to hire someone to help her out – feed her, clean her, and make sure she didn't do things to give him a heart attack. Then his mom could live in the lap of luxury. For now, he had to struggle through the academy and provide for the both of them at the same time.

Pipit felt his anger rekindle at the thought of the unknown housekeeper his mother was paying. It was good there were nothing but monsters out, because he would have scared everyone off with his snarl. His mother hadn't even cared! Did she want to starve? What was wrong with her? He was only doing what was best for her. She had never been particularly skilled or motivated at life; but without Dad to help her out she just seemed to crumble away. Pipit took this job to look after her. He wanted to make sure she was provided for and looked after! And then Link -

Link had heard it all. It was enough to make Pipit hit something. Unfortunately he had already swatted away the last of the keese. Pipit hoped beyond all hope that swearing the younger teen to secrecy would be enough. If anyone found out about it... they just wouldn't understand. All of his talk about honor and respect would suddenly become a lie, and in the eyes of Skyloft he would become a monster. He hoped Link understood. They did have a brotherly connection and all. But, while he to believe that he knew his junior well, sometimes those blue eyes were just... alien.

Sighing, Pipit shook his head. He was already home. Even before he opened the door he noticed that the lights were left on – as usual. It was far too late for his mother to be awake. Inside, the youth noticed that his mother hadn't even bothered to draw the covers. She lay draped over her dust-free bed, nuzzling the pillow in her sleep. Biting back exasperation, Pipit set about the task of putting her to bed. It was a few years ago that Pipit learned he could easily lift up his mother; her frailty had startled him back then was now expected. The task was a familiar one, one that he often wondered if his mom once did to him a long, long time ago. Pulling the sheets over her, Pipit sat back to ensure she was properly covered. Honestly, he doubted that people had to worry about their mothers half as much as he worried about his.

Pipit then completed the arduous task of blowing out the candles. Their supply was running dangerously low, but his mother took great joy in lighting each and every candle without bothering to go back and snuff any. Buying candles this season would be expensive, he hoped he had stashed away enough to keep them for a least a little while. The final, in a lit lantern, was at his desk. The light flickered dangerously, warning him of a low wick, but he ignored it. Experience told him, it would be good for a while yet.

Pipit didn't have classes until late in the afternoon, so that left him a little time to study before bed. The headmaster had allowed him to borrow a book on loftwings from his private study. Ever since he managed to get a hold of it, all of his willpower had been holding him back from dropping all of his responsibilities to read it. As Pipit settled at the desk with a sigh, he noticed something strange. There was something atop the book. In fact, it looked like a small bundle of something with an envelope sticking out from beneath...

The youth looked at them warily. Where could they have come from? His mother? Pipit risked a glance at her in the dark. Would she have expended the energy to write him a letter of all things? The thought ignited a little beacon of hope in Pipit's heart. The last time she had bothered to do anything remotely energy-consuming was on his birthday three years ago, when she had made a badly burnt breakfast for him. Lifting the envelope, Pipit inspected it more closely. There was a ribbon wrapped delicately about the top and, when he flipped it to inspect the back, a wax seal of a loftwing. Pipit almost chocked on his disappointment, but his cynicism had told him it couldn't have been his mother. Even when his mother put effort into something, it wasn't as if she did it well; her intentions were enough for Pipit. It was time for him to open the mystery envelope.

With a steadying breath, Pipit broke the seal. He was greeted by flowing handwriting that was achingly familiar.

'_My darling,  
I love you. My love for you is stronger than any steel and brighter than any star. I want to be with you for now until the end.  
Forever yours'_

"Wait a moment... is this... a love letter?" Pipit stared dumbly at the text. He'd never gotten a love letter before. Ever. This – this was big. A sudden well of excitement filled his heart, pushing away the disappointment that lingered there. Who could it be from? A girl from Skyloft – no, a girl from the academy? Pipit felt the stretching of a grin on his face. Of course. It had to be Karane.

Pipit glanced at the knapsack still laying on his book, wondering if it had come from Karane as well. Was it a gift? Grinning like a fool, Pipit reached over and lifted the top. He saw the glitter of something and hoped it wasn't a a golden bug. He didn't think Karane was into that kind of thing, but Stritch had been trying to kindle passion for the past-time. Pulling the lamp closer, Pipit was barely able to stifle his gasp. Staring up at him were three glittering, gold Rupees. He nearly fainted. Nine hundred Rupees. He had never even _seen_ so much money before. With this, all their money troubles would be over! He could pre-pay his tuition in the academy and stash away enough to ensure that his mother never went hungry.

But – but how could Karane give this to him? She wasn't the wealthiest of people; her parents worked on a farm two days ride from Skyloft. Did that mean it was from someone else? But who? Pipit swallowed, staring at the gift of wealth he had received before turning his eyes back to the letter. Who could it have been?

Pipit only went to bed after the candle burned out. But all he did was toss and turn. His head was filled with nothing but girls. Who could have gotten their hands on that much money _and_ like Pipit? The thought was enough to drive him insane. He woke groggy and confounded; and, worse, at dawn. Pipit made breakfast for his mother, heavily salted so it didn't go bad before she bothered to eat, and went off to the academy. At some point, Pipit would have to drill his mother on who came into the house last night; hopefully the intrusion had happened before she fell asleep. Until then, Pipit would take the morning to scope out the girls at the academy.

* * *

"Oh, Pipit! I almost didn't see you there." Karane was exactly the person Pipit wanted to start the day out talking to. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he wondered if she had given him the letter. "Gosh, aren't you on night patrol? Isn't it early for you to be up?" Feeling her gaze on him warmed the boy's heart.

"So, uh... Karane... nice day and all for a stroll..." Pipit felt himself flush. The words he had been thinking of fell through his fingers. Thinking about talking with Karane was much easier than actually doing it. He hadn't realized he liked her enough to turn into a babbling idiot. "Did you... uh... do anything last night? Not anything bad. I mean, did you go out of the academy or anything?"

The girl tilted her head in thought. She was so cute when she was thinking. "I talked with Mr. Horwell for a while and then went to bed. Did something happen while you were on patrol?" Almost as an afterthought, she added, "You look flushed. Are you alright or..." her voice trailed into a mumble, "...no, couldn't be. Could it?"

At any other time, the boy would have found her mumblings to be adorable; but they weren't giving him answers. If Link were here, he would drop all the answers on Pipit's lap. Had he really relied on his junior so much that he couldn't even figure out who sent him a love letter? Besides, he was still angry about last night – even if he was distracted by a love letter. It wasn't time to think about that. "Have you delivered any letters recently?"

"Gosh, let me think... I sent one last week to my folks. None otherwise. Why?" Karane looked innocently up at him. No matter how much he willed it not to, the boy's heart sank. Maybe he had just phrased it wrong.

"Are you sure you didn't send any to me?"

"Huh? Why would I send a letter to you?" Clenching his jaw, Pipit kept the disappointment from spilling out of his mouth. Karane had already done on to mumble something like "that's actually a pretty good idea" before Pipit realized it was time to leave. She wasn't his secret admirer.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering" he said. He was proud that his shoulders didn't slump. "Thanks for listening, Karane." Even if it wasn't Karane, there were plenty of other beautiful girls on the islands. All he had to do was find the right one.

Karane's smile practically sparkled as she waved farewell. "You're welcome. Take care of yourself more and be sure to take a nap before class!"

And thus Pipit's search was unsuccessful, but blissfully Link free. He wanted to solve this problem on his own and Link would just stick his nose in until the mystery was solved. None of the girls he had talked to reacted to any hints, no matter how obviously he dropped them. They were just like normal, no blushing, no flirting, and no reactions anywhere. The youth didn't know if they were just acting or if they really didn't know. With no leads and only more circles, Pipit's optimism was quickly deteriorating into frustration.

Just like that, two days passed. In that time, he'd approached all the girls hew knew so often that they were beginning to eye him with distrust. It seemed like everything was getting him nowhere. This was ridiculous!

After another suspicious glare, Pipit had decided to retreat. He needed a new plan. It would be long after sunset that he would have to report to patrol, so he was going to take that time to clear his head and figure out what to do next.

"Hi, Pipit!" his mom bounced when he got home. She sounded more lively than usual. Pipit wondered if she had actually bothered to eat.

"You didn't eat." The food would still be good for breakfast tomorrow. And even though they had enough money to afford the extravagance, courtesy of his secret admirer, he still hated to use the rupees so easily. The headache that was growing at the base of the youth's skull throbbed as he straightened, prepared to lecture his mother – again.

But his mother quickly thwarted him.

"Who was the letter from, hmm? Did you find out yet?" his mother giggled as she swayed.

"H-How did you - ?" He had forgotten. Pipit wanted to smack himself in the face. The search had consumed him so much that he hadn't even bothered to interrogate his mother about it. The letter in question was not in the desk as it should have been, but laying out on the kitchen table. What if someone came in and saw it there? He would be so embarrassed! "Mom! You've been going through my things again! I told you to stop doing that!"

His mother only giggled. "It's a mother's duty." It was probably the first time in his life that he could remember his mom making a sound argument; as much as it should have shocked him, Pipit just wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her. Maybe, just maybe, some sense would fall into her empty head. "Besides, I was just curious what Link brought."

Link...? Pipit couldn't bite down the strangled shout that rose in his throat. It was followed by a sharp pang of defeat deep in his stomach. He managed an even breath. "Link brought it?"

"Oh, yes," she said with her usual sing-song. "He thought I didn't notice him being so sneaky."

Of course it would be Link. There was no way Pipit could have defeated him. Rage flared up inside of him. With a few quick stomps, he snatched the letter. "I'm going back to the Academy and _don't_ go through my things while I'm gone."

"Bye, Pippy! Say hi to Link for me!"

Pipit set his jaw as he tromped across Skyloft. Of all the people who could have delievered the letter on behalf of his admirer, it had to be Link. The teen was such a fool for thinking that he might find the solution out before boy wonder. No matter what the task, the blonde had always managed to one-up him. It was enough to drive him mad!

Link was naturally gifted. He was a quick learner, rode crimson loftwing, earned the love of all the teachers, and was reckless enough to do things no one else dared try. Everything Link did, he did naturally. All he needed was a direction and off he would go. No matter how hard Pipit tried to compete, he always failed spectacularly.

Steeling himself, Pipit opened the academy doors. Only the lunch lady seemed to notice his presence and he managed to school his features enough to greet her politely. The brief moment helped him remember politeness. It wasn't Link's fault. The blonde just had a habit of butting into other people's business. He really needed to fix that.

The rap he put on Link's door wasn't quite polite. It hadn't mattered. Pipit stood there for a long while, just knocking and waiting; but Link never answered. The youth had enough respect to keep from tromping into Link's room, unlike a certain someone with a tendency to wander into people's homes at all house of the day. Invading his privacy would have been completely warranted, but Pipit couldn't bring himself to stoop so low. He would have to find the rambunctious blonde elsewhere.

The knight-in-training caught sight of Cawlin. The squat trainee looked exhausted and more than a little red around the eyes. Almost immediately Pipit dreaded the thought of getting involved. He wasn't a busy body and never liked to help out unless he was asked. There were clearly defined limits of how the world operated, and asking unwarranted questions was an easy way to overstep his bounds in life. But, given that Cawlin had picked up some of the slack in harassing the academy student's in Groose's absence, Pipit had the sneaking suspicion he knew exactly where Link had wandered off to.

"Hey! Cawlin." the younger knight turned at his name and frowned sourly. Pipit kept the manicured smile on his face and tried to keep his dour mood from spilling out. "You haven't happened to see Link recently, have you?"

The scowl on Cawlin's face deepened. Pipit absently wondered if he could sharpen knives on the winkles it made. "I asked the twerp to deliver something _three days_ ago. But it hasn't gotten there at all. I should have just done it myself."

Link was supposed to deliver something three days ago? Pipit had received the letter exactly three days ago. A sharp pang hit his stomach. It almost sounded like... "It wasn't a love letter was it?"

"Yeah, it – Wh-what?! H-how would you know that?" if it were any other situation, Pipit might have found the underclassman's flail and flush to be quite an amusing combination. But it only made his heart sink further into his stomach.

Pipit had to get to the bottom of this. Even if it meant asking stupid questions. He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down. "It... uh... wasn't for me, was it?"

Cawlin just looked at him, equally parts confusion and disgust. The older boy ran a hand down his face; not that it would soothe the sudden flare of rage in his stomach.

"W-why would it be for you, huh? It was for Karane! Why do you even have it, huh?!"

Pipit knew, he just _knew_, that Link couldn't have meant for this to happen. Knowing couldn't keep the condensation from his voice. "Did you happen to _tell_ Link to take it to Karane?"

"Of course!" Cawlin said. The poor kid looked like he was about to cry. "I told him like five times! That means he gave it to you?!" Pipit hesitated for a moment, trying to process the situation, before he nodded. The action spurred his junior into a pitiful wail and a full out run down the hall.

But Pipit couldn't focus on that. Link wasn't perfect. More often than not he made mistakes. Sometimes he did the wrong homework or brought the wrong thing back when he was sent for something else. The blonde would just pick himself up and keep trying. But this... this was different. Link had done this with _purpose._ For all things that Cawlin wasn't, he was clear about giving orders. For all these years, Pipit had believed that his brotherly junior was simply a naïve and pure-hearted spirit with only the best intentions in mind. But he had been wrong. Completely wrong. A sense of betrayal bloomed in his heart.

Pipit decided right then and there that he was going to give Link a nice welcome back next time they met. One in the shape of a right hook.

* * *

Link managed to stagger off his loftwing. Conquering his first silent realm had take a lot more time and energy than he anticipated. Perhaps it had been the eerie stillness of the spirit realm that set his tension unbelievably high. In his fondest memory, it reminded him of sneaking out of the academy when he had been young; wandering around a world he didn't entirely understand while eluding notice. Being an unarmed spirit was a lot more stressful than Link had ever imagined. Even though he had barely lifted his sword, Link was beyond exhausted. It was definitely called a trial for a reason.

Link's feet blindly took him to the academy. The dusk he had ridden in on was quickly fading into night. Soon the academy doors would be locked and he would be forced to backtrack up to the second floor. Half-asleep as he already was, the thought was unappealing.

Rubbing his eyes, Link made hi way through the gates. A surge of bloodlust cleared the sleep from his eyes. But he didn't react quickly enough. A strong grip smashed him against the wall and held him there. Cursing, Link began to struggle. It was hard for him to remember that monsters roamed Skyloft at night. Even if they were weak compared to the creatures on the surface, he had been too careless. Before his body moved to push the monster off of him, he noticed it was yellow. That blob of yellow turned into Pipit.

All of his desire to escape from the hold melted away. Link found himself staring into those hawk eyes he loved so much.

Trapped between Pipit's arms, the hero stared up at his crush. Already the adrenaline from the attack was starting to buzz and fade. Pipit wasn't a threat. Some part of him did wonder what was was even going on. But, the rest of him unanimously decided that it was time to fall asleep in Pipit's arms.

"Hey," the older knight barked. It was clipped in a way the belied anger, jarring the younger from his doze. "I owe you something."

Owe? What had Link done that required repayment? The hero's ponderings trailed off as he felt something approach. Without conscious thought, he dodged the incoming punch. Beside him, Pipit's fist landed with a crack on the stone wall. This was not the kind of homecoming he had been expecting. Something was up.

Holding up his hands, the swordsman tried to show that he wasn't a threat. "Pipit. What's going on?"

The grimace on Pipit's features turned into a glare. It wasn't a pleasant site on the older teen, it was a lot darker than anything Link had seen on him; the deep and twisted emotion almost reminded Link of Ghirahim. The mere thought was enough to send a numbing chill down the hero's spine. The illusion was quickly broken. Pipit clenched his jaw and scrunched his lips. Link recognized the action: when the upperclassman was at a loss for words, that always seemed to be how he found them.

"The letter." Pipit said. Letter? Link didn't understand what he was talking about. It must have shown on his face. An angry sigh followed. "The love letter. You delivered it to me instead of Karane. I heard the whole story from Cawlin. I honestly can't believe you would pull something like that."

"Oh!" The love letter! How could Link have forgotten! It was his confession. And then Cawlin's letter – he must have forgotten to tell him that he had given it to the ghost hand! Cawlin must have been worrying about it the entire time. Link felt like a jerk. In the few days he was gone, Pipit had somehow gotten the idea that that love letter was Cawlin's. Clearly he had been off adventuring too long.

Pipit presence was overwhelming as he leaned in closer. Link struggled to concentrate. "Well?" his voice was an octave lower than it usually was, demanding answers. While the hero couldn't blame him for the misunderstanding, but it was time for him to resolve it. And that meant confessing right then and there.

"Pipit. I made a mistake." Link struggled to find the right words. "I gave Cawlin's letter to someone else. But I wrote that letter."

Some of the menacing aura was dissipating around Pipit. More like it dissolved into annoyance. "So... you wrote Cawlin's letter to Karane?"

"No. That was Cawlin's. I wrote the other one. That was the one I left."

For a while, the air was still. Pipit's expression was unmoving. It was a familiar one that told him that he was too confused to make sense of anything. Link wondered if waiting would be the right answer. Patience had seen him through tricky puzzles in his adventure. Blooming warmth on his back told him Fi disagreed. "_Master, he requires clarification." _Fighting through temples seemed easy in comparison to this. The hero took a breathe, letting the exhale burn away the last of his hesitation. He was finally going to say the words. Whatever happened would happen.

"Pipit." Link could feel Pipit's razor sharp gaze refocus on him. "I love you. Not as a friend, not as a brother, and not as a fellow student. I love you the way that Cawlin loves Karane. Like a girl loves a guy."

The words seemed to take a moment to sink in. Link hoped it was enough. He couldn't think of any clearer way to say it. Fortunately, no more words were needed; unfortunately, Pipit's face contorted in an unpleasant way. His upperclassman jumped away as if he had been burned. The sudden space between them reminded Link of how chill the night was. Yet, even that seemed warmer that his obsession's eyes.

"What?!" Pipit finally found his voice. It was thinner than Link could ever remember it being, as if he were choking out the words. "What are you saying, Link? There's no way that's possible."

The hero didn't know how to respond. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this reaction. But, seeing it was different than simply imagining it. It hurt as much as being stabbed , as much as being shattered by the guardians of the spirit world. Link had picked himself up time and time again. This time was no different. Yet no words or strategies could came to mind. He could only stare.

"I mean... uh..." Pipit's eyes darted around, but refused to settle on Link. "...you know... you're like my brother... and..." the older teen bounced back a few steps. The distance was so great that, short of drawing the Goddess Sword, Pipit was beyond the hero's reach. Whatever words he had been trailing were never said as Pipit shook his head. "This is too weird. We should talk when you're clear in the head. Yeah. You're just really tired is all."

Link recognized the retreat for what it was. If he let Pipit retreat now, he had the feeling he would never have this chance again. He dashed forward. The object of his affection didn't have time to react when he snatched one of his arms. "Wait. Pipit. Don't leave... I _need_ you to think about what I've said. Next time I go, I might not come back. I want to know your answer."

"... you're going to die...?" Pipit abruptly pulled away. The swordsman didn't try to stop him. "Link, stop being so melodramatic. You've done way too many stupid things to die now. There's no way. Just no way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important duties to return to. Someone has to keep the academy safe."

Link watched Pipit stomp off.

When the older teen disappeared around the bend, Link felt his energy drain into nothing. Simply standing took all of his concentration. He had done it. He had confessed. It was relieving and nauseating all at the same time. Pipit might not think about it right away, or even think about it at all. But Link had said it. For that, at least, he could say he had no regrets.

After a good night's sleep and a supply run, Link would return to his journey. The gate of time was waiting.

* * *

Pipit hadn't been able to think much after his little encounter with Link. It had just been weird. Every bit of it. From the way Link dodged his punch, to his sudden awareness of his own mortality, to – of all things – a confession! The more he thought of it, the more confused he became. And when he wasn't feeling confused, he felt like punching something, even with his bruised hand. After patrolling, Pipit had decided a nice sleep would rest his mind. Link had looked dead on his feet. Clearly neither of them had been in their right minds. Morning would bring a new beginning – and a chance to talk.

Like all of Pipit's best-laid plans, it was easily foiled. The next day found Pipit irritated and Skyloft bereft of Link. Again_._ Pipit had discovered that Link paid a visit to Cawlin; and, told him that he gave his envelope to some weirdo in the bathroom. The conversation had ended in a lot of awkward patting and a lot of snot on Pipit's shirt.

In the day followed, Pipit scoured all of Skyloft and the surrounding islands for a sign of Link. It turns out he had talked to a few villagers and solved some of their problems, just like usual. But, by the time he had gotten there, Link was definitely gone. After a few hours and the span of class, the youth had given up and asked the teachers. He hadn't been expecting anything more than what he already got. Instead, he got whimsical-sounding half-truths and blatant lies (Horwell was horrible at lying). The words only made him more confused. He couldn't quite place it, but something was definitely up.

Pipit found himself back out on patrol again. He had managed to put off thinking about it for an entire day, but the entire situation was starting to gnaw at him. Given the teachers reaction, Link was up to something – a very secret something. Knowing Link, it probably involved nothing but trouble, danger, and stupidity.

What if... Link _did _die on this adventure? Pipit froze mid-step. The peaceful night was ignorant of the dark thoughts swirling in his head. Life wouldn't be that much different on Skyloft, Pipit noted absently with indifference. Everyone had pretty much gotten used to Link's periodic absences anyway. If anything, Pipit's life could only get better with Link gone. There would be no one there to one-up him and he would be the best rider in the academy.

At the same time, if Link were gone, Pipit would never have a challenge. There would be no one Pipit, and everyone else, could rely on. Skyloft would get infinitely quieter in a lonely way.

Absently, the knight-in-training dusted himself off. Even though his tunic was spotless, he thought the action might take away the gnawing chill he felt. It didn't help. Instead, Pipit took a breath and continued his rounds, hoping the movement would warm him up.

Link had said he loved Pipit. It was a strange thought. Nothing the adventurous youth did had screamed anything like checking him out. Besides, neither one of them was a woman. It wasn't like they could simply become boyfriend and girlfriend like flicking a switch. Could there even be such a thing as two boyfriends? Pipit had never heard of such a thing, never even read about it. It must have been impossible, right?

Then again, Link's existence was nary impossible to begin with. He was a walking disaster zone that practically willed adventure and danger onto him. It often caused his friends more grief than necessary; but Link always pulled through in the end. No matter how many bones were broken, how often he was pushed down, or how bleak the road seemed. Link was a fearless man who never backed down from a goal.

So... maybe flicking a switch and making him a girlfriend wouldn't be so impossible after all? Pipit tried to imagine Link as a woman. He was a bit surprised at how easy the task was. With just a few more curves on his body, he was practically a woman. Pipit felt himself choke on the implications.

After a too quiet patrol and a night of restless dreams about a very feminine Link, Pipit was forced to greet another day without him. The youth had ended up reading Link's letter to the point of memorization and he felt so stupid.

Of course it had been Link. Link had always been innately skilled with his hands; and writing was no different. Pipit recalled seeing Link's handwriting on a few occasions and he had even commented on how neat it was. It didn't help that the kid was an absolute blunder when it came to conversation. It made sense that he would write it down instead of saying it. If Pipit hadn't spent the last few days obsessing over the letter, he probably would have thought that Link had finally gone absolutely crazy.

Then there was the money... after asking around the bazaar, it turned out that Link sold quite a variety of pricey trinkets whenever he stopped by. That coupled with knowing that Link had heard his less than pleasant lecture with his mom... it all pointed to the obvious.

Pipit bit back a groan as he prepared a lunch. His mother was awake, at least, but didn't seem in any hurry to get out of bed. All this thinking about Link was making his head hurt.

"Mom, it's time to get up." Pipit set two chipped plates on the table as his mother tilted her head at him.

"Pippy, honey, are you alright?"

Pipit almost collapsed at the sound of _concern_ in his mother's voice. His mother hadn't been concerned since before his father had died. When he looked back over, he saw that she had pulled herself out of bed and was standing. The last time his mother had gotten out of bed so quickly... well Pipit couldn't even remember a time.

"I'm fine." It was an automatic reply, but Pipit couldn't think of anything else to say. The strangeness of this whole situation wasn't doing wonders for his headache. Maybe he was just hallucinating.

"Oh, Pippy," his mother sighed as she swayed over to the kitchen table. "I know you're not alright. You even burnt the food. Is it about the letter?"

For a moment, the youth couldn't help but stare absently at the burnt eggs on the plates. The eggs that he had cooked, served, and even started eating without noticing they were completely charred. He lifted his gaze to his mother. She was so concerned. Her eyes were warn and gentle. Was this what other mothers were like?

"...uh... yeah. I guess it is." Pipit felt like his emotions were waiting to tumble out of his mouth all at once. He could barely hold them back. Pipit suddenly realized he desperately wanted to talk to someone. Link was nowhere to be found; and now his mother was being bizarrely kind-hearted. "I'm actually thinking about Link."

As if preparing for a long conversation, his mother slipped into the seat opposite. She didn't even glance at the plate in front of her. "He came back and didn't even see me?"

Pipit winced at her wistful and whiny tone. "That's probably my fault."

"You didn't get in a fight with him, did you, Pippy?" his mother's carefree tone did not match the apparent gravity of the words. And Pipit found himself sighing. "It was just a little letter. You shouldn't fight over little things like that. Relax and breath."

'As if I could,' Pipit wanted to growl. But she didn't know everything. "Mom. Link wrote the letter." His mother stopped his ceaseless swaying to stare at him, something flickering in her eyes. Pipit suddenly felt the need to explain further. "He confessed to me and everything. And I... I just..." Pipit felt overwhelmed by the guilt eating away at his heart. When suddenly, of all things, his mom giggled.

"So that's what he was doing. Housewife training."

"What?"

"When Link came by with his wind blower it must have been to train. How sweet."

"What!?" Pipit pushed himself off the table as he stared at his mother. "You mean... Link was the guy you paid to clean our house?!"

His mother just smiled and nodded. Pipit wondered if he would be able to attend the academy without his head imploding. But the thought of Link sneaking in to clean Pipit's house was far more appealing than he would ever admit. His imagination added in an apron.

* * *

Link was forced to return to Skyloft. He had managed to complete another silent realm, and further hone the goddess sword. Conquering two in one journey proved to be too much. If it wasn't the omnipresent guardians sent to shatter his mind, then it was his own body giving way. After ten unsuccessful attempts and bordering on passing out, Fi had so kindly told him that if his physical body fell unconscious while his spirit was severed he would die. So he decided he would retreat, rest, and recover for the next attempt.

Link was tired. He had ended up rolling off his loftwing long before he had reached the academy. While night wasn't coming anytime soon, Link dreaded the thought of summoning his bird again. It would take all his concentration to even hold on; he doubted he would last the initial jump. He was pretty sure the patrolling knights would catch him before he fell through the clouds, but he didn't want to risk it.

Despite the distance to the academy, Link happily noted that he was near Pipit's house. They had separated on bad terms again, but Link couldn't help but feel a little better at seeing his house. Part of him wished that Pipit would walk out. It was surprising that the wish came true. Link could help but smile at the sight of him. Until he realized that Pipit was irritated. That wasn't a good sign.

Pipit noticed him immediately. The tired hero didn't know what to make of his crush's body language. The way he ran up to him sort of reminded the swordsman of pouncing remlit. He was more exhausted than he realized.

"Hey, Link," Pipit was right in front of him. Link had decided this was all just an elaborate dream. "Where did you disappear to? I thought we were going to talk after a good night's sleep. Well, anyway, I was thinking... hey, are you hurt?"

Link hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Pipit looked taller than he remembered, and Link distantly realized that was because he was slouching over. "'m listnin'" Link mumbled as he straightened.

With a quirk of his brow, Pipit shook his head. "Listening or not, you look like you've met worse than the bad side of a remlit."

"What were you thinking about?" Link wanted to get to the heart of the matter. He was tired. He wanted answers. And hallucinations tended to be better than reality so he might as well pay attention.

"We'll talk later. Let's get you to bed." A tugging on Link's arm warned him that Pipit was trying to drag him somewhere. But this conversation was more important. Luckily the hero had a wide stance that was hard to break. They weren't going anywhere.

"We should talk now."

"Link. Why are you so stubborn? Sometimes I just want to..." Pipit groaned. He squeezed Link's arm. The pressure was subtle beneath the armor, but it still made him warm inside. "Look. I promise we'll talk later. You can't expect me to hold a conversation when you're about to fall over."

A warmth on his back told him the Fi agreed. Two against one. Link couldn't win here.

"Promise?" At Pipit's nod, Link slumped into his senior with a deep sigh. Pipit would never break a promise. Hopefully this wasn't just an hallucination.

"Hey! Don't sleep against me. You're heavy! Just wait until we're inside."

"'m tired," Pipit seemed to buckle against his weight. Link didn't mind. Falling into the grass with Pipit sounded like a great idea.

"Link! I'm serious. You're going to crush me!"

* * *

Pipit hadn't been expecting the run-in with Link. After all his futile searching, he hadn't even thought the object of his bizarre fixation would literally drop into his arms. It would have been nice if Link was as easy to carry as Pipit's mom. But, he was stupidly heavy. He was heavier than Pipit even imagined. There was no way some armor and swords could weigh that much? What else could he have been carrying around?

Dragging Link's deadweight all the way across Skyloft just to shove him into his dorm didn't sound appealing. As it was, it was all Pipit could do to keep from collapsing under the sheer weight of him. Clearly Link was unconscious and injured. There was no way Pipit could just leave him out in the middle of town. So he dragged him into the house.

"Oh Pippy, is that my daughter-in-law?" his mother was making all sorts of noises when he walked in. If Pipit weren't grunting under his junior's weight, he would have told her that was inappropriate. "Just in time! The house was getting so dirty!"

"... kinda... busy..." somehow Pipit got Link to the bed without his knees giving out. Once he had tossed the hero ungracefully on top of the sheets, he just stood there panting.

"Pippy," his mother whined from behind him. "You can't hog him all day. You should share. I never get to see Linky anymore."

Pipit tried to drown her out by focusing on Link's prone form, but seeing him lying there made all sorts of strange thoughts fly around in his head. All of them were wildly inappropriate.

"Mom. Could you – just... quiet?" He hoped holding the hand up would placate her. "I gotta look after Link."

For just a moment, a blissful moment, his mother was silent. "I do have some errands to run." she was already dancing towards the door. "Don't make the place any dirtier while I'm gone, Pippy!"

"Hey! That's not..." but his mother had already slammed the door behind her. Now his mother was alone somewhere in Skyloft doing who knows what. Worse, Pipit was alone with Link. He tried to calm himself down by focusing on how injured the other boy was.

With his mother gone, Pipit began the arduous process of dressing Link's wounds. It started with taking off his ridiculously-heavy equipment, and then peeling off his shirt. The process made Pipit burn with a strange desire. Even looking at the... down there bits didn't deter the strange lust swirling inside of him. It was clear now that Pipit had fallen hard, and there was no way he was going to get out of this. After dressing all the wounds, Pipit just sat there, watching Link sleep. He blew off class and was seriously considering doing the same for his patrol when Link finally woke up.

"Link! You're up! That's great." Pipit couldn't help but state the obvious. He had jumped out of the chair the moment he opened his eyes.

The blonde looked around the dusty rafters as if trying to assess where he was before his gaze settled on Pipit. Now that Pipit understood the emotions lingering behind them, they didn't seem as alien as he once thought; instead they were like gentle pools affection.

Link's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Pipit sighed. His junior was such an idiot. "I'm the one who should be asking you that. You drop by covered in wounds and exhausted enough to pass out on top of me. You know I'll always help you out, Link, but there's gotta be a line."

"That... I didn't crush you, did I?" For such a dare devil, Link stared up at him like a worried child.

Pipit almost laughed. "You were heavy, but I'm perfectly fine."

Link flashed him a blinding smile. The expression really made his eyes sparkle. "Is it for you to talk now?"

Pipit swallowed the sudden rise of embarrassment in his throat, trying to pretend he hadn't been lost in Link's eyes. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Well... uh... let's go out. I mean, I thought about it a lot. This kind of thing seemed impossible but with you it makes sense. Nothing is impossible with you around anyway. So going out kinda makes sense."

"You're serious?" The eagerness on Link's face made Pipit's heart flutter.

"Of course!" Pipit's retort was almost a bark, trying to keep from flushing. "I'm always serious. So? Do you want to do out?"

"Yes!"

Just like the other night, Pipit saw Link move; but he couldn't even react when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and a warm body pressed against him. Feeling Link so close made warmth pool in Pipit's belly. It also reminded him that the other wasn't exactly clothed. Just as the youth began to relax into the hug, Link pulled away.

With a worried look, the blonde asked, "Was I not supposed to do that?"

"No... uh..." Pipit had a hard time swallowing after the encounter. "I think we're supposed to. We're dating, right?"

The words brought a nice flush to Link. The red colored his cheeks and ears nicely. "Should we... hug again?"

Pipit didn't have any words, he only opened his arms. In response Link smiled brighter than the morning sun. As their arms wrapped around each other in their first, mutual, non-brotherly hug, a voice chimed from behind them.

"Oh, Linky! It's good to see you awake. Oh! Oh my..." Pipit's mother finally noticed the position they were in. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything between my most favorite daughter-in-law and my son."

"Mom! Stop saying stuff like that!" Even though he yelled, there wasn't any anger in his voice. Link was still tangled up in his arms and, much to Pipit's untold satisfaction, didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Unhindered, as usual, by her son's words, Mallara continued. "You came by to clean the house for Pippy, didn't you, Linky? It was always so sparkly when you cleaned!"

Pipit was just about to tell his mother to get out, when he felt Link's fingers fist his tunic.

".. yeah. I did" The blonde mumbled. The older boy looked down at his boyfriend. The term still tasted weird in his mouth. But seeing Link looking away to bashfully made it seem perfectly suitable.

"Oh, Pippy!" his mother bounced over to the bed and held out an envelope to the two of them. "A pretty lady asked me to deliver this letter to you!"

"Mom..." Pipit pulled a hand away from Link's bare back – the thought renewed his blush – and reached for the envelope. He could tell the seal was already broken. Snoopy as always. Manuerving the paper from the envelope was made easier when Link offered one of his hands. They unrolled the letter together and held it up. It was kind of odd, sitting there reading a letter while wrapped in Link's arms. Even weirder when he realized exactly what it was. "A love letter... from Karane?!"

Just a few days ago, Pipit would have asked her out in a heartbeat. But, now... now he had a boyfriend. Never in a hundred years had he imagined he would have been rejecting Karane for Link. Life was weird sometimes.

"I'm surprised she didn't confess sooner." Link mumbled from his shoulder.

"What? You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!" Pipit swirled on him as best as he could in their half-hugging position. Honesty, the fact that Link had known shouldn't have bothered him. He was beginning to suspect that there was little in the world that Link didn't know.

Link grew a deep red. "I knew. Just... she would have taken you away..."

Pipit sighed, but he couldn't help but smile. "You're right, she would have."

From the way Link's eyes lit up, Pipit knew he understood what he meant. They were boyfriends now. Something like love was growing inside of Pipit and it felt wonderful.

"This is the part where you're supposed to kiss, Pippy."

"Mom!"

Link laughed.


End file.
